He who slept on my Lap
by frixiewulf13
Summary: damn, the title is so super duper very gay.. anyway, naru challenged sasu to be his boyfriend.. since sasu is a bit conservative, you know what he is thinking of.. give naru a good beating.. but.. well, its up to you if you read.. plz review.. narusasu..:


He who slept on my Lap

"Naruto challenged me to be his boyfriend. Well, I'd rather think it first." narusasu 

I'm pretty tired of sasunaru, so how about if we turn it the other way around?

Anyone who wants to be my beta? Just tell me. Contact me through my email address.

Chapter 1

Sasuke POV

This is the first day of classes. I'm tired, even though I did have my vacation. I am walking in that concrete pavement and took some time observing the changes of my school. That blue bird was feeding her young with the worm in her beak. I hope it is not ascaris. Why do I have time to think of that flatworm?

Well, I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I'm the youngest kid of the chief of police in the city. Being his son, I've been pretty influential in our school. I've been elected as the Secretary of the Student Government. Add to it, I am the President of KFC. Well, it's not that food chain, but it is Konoha Film Club. KFC is an organization that has that intrinsic eye on cinematography and their cousins.

Yeah, this is my last senior year. I'm going to graduate next year. And as expected, I'm one of the candidates as the school valedictorian.

Even though I am an influential and intelligent (ahemmm…) student in Konoha High, I've got that poor mark when it comes to social life and the like. Oh come on, I'm such a bad person when it comes to interpersonal relationships. I don't have friends, but the irony is that, I won a landslide victory in our school when I ran (well, somebody challenged me to vie for that position) as the Secretary. What a big surprise!

That person who challenged me to run is just the number one enemy of the other person who ran for Secretary. Chouji told me to run as the Secretary and go against Shikamaru. Well, since I'm nice, I just accepted that stupid challenge.

I might be that 'anti-social' guy, but I'm really approachable and understanding (cough!!!). I welcome guys who would talk to me. But I really don't know why I don't have friends. Well, I do have one, and he has been my childhood friend. He is my best friend and he is, Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto is that stupid-looking guy in our school. He displays that goofy attitude, but he is more of a balanced type of person. He knows how to juggle academics, with extra curricular activities and also, love life. But the problem is that he's the biggest gay in our school. Oh man, how many guys in our school has he dated already? Counting my fingers in my hands and toes in my feet, it can't even reach one half of the total number of men that he has dated. Well, he is really rich. His dad is the city mayor and who can blame him with that? With the money, he pays those guys that he had, well, I'd rather puke rather than mentioning those things.

We were very close before, but not anymore. I tried to distance myself when he went the other way around. And that probably ended my relationship with him. It is sad but that is life. I'm just too greedy. I'm so selfish to consider his emotions and decisions.

Oh, let's see. It is room S215, the room of section III-A, the ace class. I took the seat in the front row. I love seating in front. It is not noisy being in front of the class, and I can listen to the teacher carefully.

I've been pretty early; it's still 7:45 in the morning. Classes would start at around 8, so I think I'd take a little snooze.

time skip 

Haahhmmm. It is getting noisy. I think everybody's in already. But the teacher is still not present. Let's try to check my schedule.

As I tried to check my schedule, a letter was inserted in my bag. Let's check it out.

Well, let's read it.

_Sasuke, I'd like to be straight to the point. Do you want to be my boyfriend? Just tell me. Meet me at the library at around 4:00pm. –__ with love tainted with lust, naru_

Oh my… Is he trying to seduce me or whatsoever? What the fuck. Fuck yourself Naruto. If you've got nothing to fuck off, fuck the monkeys. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! What the hell!! Damn you Naru. Curse! Kill yourself. I'm left with no dignity!

I tried to find where Naruto is, and well, my eyes fell on the right spot. He was sitting at the back. I'm sending him glares to pull-out this damn letter out of my hands.

Naruto POV

Hey, I think Sasuke won't be bad as a boyfriend. He's really good looking, and I think he will do, as my 41st boy toy.

Oh shit! The signals, I've received them. Sasuke sends those electric impulses.

_I demand a pull-out! Take this out Naruto! -sasu _

I can't take no for an answer. Well, I've got money to pay his dick. What does he want? 500 bucks? 1000 bucks? Or 5000 bucks? Name the price Sasuke, I'm happy to pay for it. Hahaha!

I opened my wallet and used my 15 $100 bills as a fan. Let's see if he can resist it.

after 2 minutes 

Damn you Sasuke. He is still sending that damn glares! You won't budge! Let's see if you can resist this.

I got another 15 $100 bills in my wallet and placed them on my other hand, $1500 per hand, a grand total of $3000. Let's see Sasuke, let's see!

Sasuke POV

What the hell, Naru! I'm no corrupt person. I will just sell my soul to Diablo rather than sell my body to you! Bullshit. He won't stop. Okay, I'm left with his decision. We'll gonna meet at the library. Right then, I'd give him the stars in his head. You know what I mean, right?

Normal POV

"Hey Sasuke, I think you fell to the trap of Naruto. Hahaha!!!" Neji said to Sasuke.

"Shut up. He won't stop. He's such a man whore, Neji. Spoiled brat." Sasuke said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Nice catch Naru-chan!" Sakura said with energy, as she waved her long, pink hair.

"Yes! I'd have the school's secretary! That's how things are managed Sakura-chan." Naruto replied gaily as he returned the 30 $100 bills back to his Girbaud wallet.

"Oh, I wish have that much money like you Naru. I really envy you." Ino enviously said to Naruto as she sat on Naruto's table.

"Well, money is really easy as long your dad is the mayor. Bwahaha. But with money as measly as just like those 'others' there, they'll gonna end up with the likes of Chouji! Hahaha!" Naruto boisterously laughed as he took out his notebook.

"Your correct Naru! Hahaha!!"

"Class, class!" The white haired teacher loudly said.

"Fuck, it's that teacher again. Let's go back to our seats girls."

Sasuke POV

Did you hear what Naruto just said, 'let's go girls?' Does he really feel that he has breasts or a pussy to hold something inside? Oh my god! What the fuck. I can't take it anymore. I wanna vomit!

So, here it goes Kakashi-sensei's Biology class. I hate Biology. Come to think of it, you'd memorize those blood vessels and that crap, as if they make sense. What the fuck.

Let's try to see my schedule again, if there's something that would be my saving grace for the whole semester.

Hmm, Kakashi's Biology, I hate this. Kabuto's Math, I hate the teacher so much. Tsunade's English, I hate our class during this period. Jiraiya's P.E…. what the fuck! I hate P.E. I'm no good in sports. Shit shit shit! I'm gonna die in this day. Naruto's bullshit and my academic sched's bullshit is such a big bullshit. This semester just defies the basic mathematics of life: one bullshit plus one bullshit equals two bullshits. I think it should be like this: 1 bullshit + 1 bullshit 1 dozen of bullshits.

Oh my, let me live through this day and for the next days. I think I can't survive. Dying would be much better than having that crap.

time skip, P.E. time 

Here it is. The P.E. time: this means Piss this Education time. I hate it so much. I hope nothing bad happens.

Normal POV

"In our P.E., we'll gonna have basketball. I've talked with my co-P.E. teacher Genma, and this will be done by pairs. We'll have a practical exam by pair on shooting after 30 minutes." Jiraiya said to the class.

"Shikamaru and Ino. Shino and Sakura. Lee and Hinata. Neji and Kiba. Chouji and Tenten. Sasuke and Temari. Gaara and Haku. Sai and Kankuro."

"Jiraiya-sensei, you didn't call my name? I don't have a partner." Naruto asked while scratching his head.

"Well, Genma-san said that you are exceptional in P.E. So I thought that I shouldn't give you any partner. I think you can do it alone." Jiraiya said to Naruto.

"But. But…."

"No buts Naruto. Keep your mouth shut and practice your shooting skills."

Naruto was left with no partner. He sadly went to the three point line, dribbled the ball, jumped as high as he can, and released the ball with style. It was ring less (1). No noise was heard from his shot.

He dribbled the ball again, rushed to the free throw line, and made the ball dance with the air. And another score, a glamorous lay-up.

Naruto threw the basketball, jumped and performed a lay-up alley up. Jiraiya's jaw was wide open when he saw that artistic performance.

And then, Naruto got hold of the ball. He jumped from the free throw line, and moved the ball in between the legs twice and dunked the ball with ease.

Sasuke POV

What the heck did the man whore bastard do? It's, it's, it really is amazingly beautiful! I know that he has the skills when it comes to sports, but I never knew that he is that great when it comes to sports.

Last year, he signed up with the basketball varsity. He has the jersey number four (2), even though he was still in his first year in the varsity. He led our school in scoring and he even led us to the Finals. Unfortunately, our school lost to Oto High.

But well, I think the main thing why he joined in basketball is because of its physicality. You bump with other player's chests, biceps, triceps and muscles just to score and obtain the rebound. He just wants to feel those muscles. Hehehe, what a gay guy.

"Sasuke, its your turn. Try to shoot the ball." Temari said.

Damn, I don't know how to shoot! Out of my 10 attempts, only 2 just got close to the ring. The others, well you know what air ball (3) is? Shit!

"Sasuke, this is how you shoot. Try to focus on the ball and on your target. Then jump as high as you can. When you are at your peak, release the ball. Don't feel pressured." Temari said slowly.

Well, Temari is also a good basketball player. She is also a member of the women's basketball varsity in our school. She is not the team captain, but her skills are sharp. Well, I've got a good teacher here.

I hope nothing bad happens to Temari. She always gets cramps easily, even though she is an athlete. And then…

Normal POV

"AAAARRRGHHHHH!!! Damn, my cramps!!!" Temari shouted in pain while holding her aching muscle.

Jiraiya-sensei rushed to Temari. He moved her to a better place, and massaged that aching muscle of Temari. Somehow, it relieved the pain.

"Naruto! Since Temari is injured, you pair up with Sasuke. Teach him, our super star player."

Sasuke POV

Speaking of the devil, it really happened. Oh my, who will teach me now? I'm not good in basketball. Damn it.

Wait, it is Naruto, right? What!? Fuck! I can't take this anymore. Stop it. Stop it. Somebody help me out of here!

Naruto POV

Yeah! I got what I really want, Sasuke as my partner. I'd teach him how to shoot. I'd hold his hands, feel his back muscles and oh my, try to peep what's inside those shorts. Hahahaha!

"Sasuke! It seems you're troubled, you want a little help, from me?" I said as a stick out my tongue sexily, as if wanting to have a scene of sexiness.

"Uh… Oh… Uhmm… Ahm… Help basketball… score… shoot… I'm sick. My stomach is really upset. Sorry!"

Sasuke, teme! As if he doesn't know me. We've been childhood friends before. Well, I think I frightened him. I'd wait for him outside the toilet.

Sasuke POV

Oh, I really need to avoid Naruto. I'd lose my sanity if he touches me. But Jiraiya-sensei said that he'd give a practical exam today. I might get 0 if I won't.

No choice. Lose sanity or a zero in P.E. Let's weigh things first. If I won't go with Naruto, I won't lose my sanity. But if my grade is 0, uhmm, is that an option? It's decided. I… will… not get a grade of 0! Grades are important.

Naruto POV

I think I pushed him too far. Man that Sasuke seems to know how to play his strings.

"Sasuke, come out now. I'd really teach you how to shoot the ball. Promise!"

He still didn't reply.

"Sasuke, this is graded. I know you're not comfortable with me, but please. I beg you."

Still, no reply…

"Sasuke, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I'm gonna take out that letter from you, just please practice with me. We're gonna be graded by pair. I don't want to get a 0, even though I'm pretty good with the ball."

Sasuke, still didn't answer.

"I won't do anything bad. I promise you. Let's practice Naruto, I'd really teach you how. I'd avoid contact with you."

Then, Sasuke came out.

Sasuke POV

Well, I think I got the best of both worlds. Naruto won't challenge me to that stupid 'boyfriend' relationship, and add to it, he'd teach me how to shoot the ball. Yes!

time skip 8 minutes 

"Okay Sasuke, relax first. Try releasing the ball when you jump. Feel the air, okay? Shoot here at the free throw line."

"I get it Naruto. Okay, I'd release the ball and…"

Swoosh! The ball made it.

"Nice shot Sasuke! Do it again."

After several minutes, I've made my shots. The credit goes to Naruto. Thanks a lot.

"Sasuke, where's the letter? Just don't mind it. I'm sorry if… I just… pushed you… so far…"

"Thanks Naruto. You're still my childhood friend. The power of conscience is still powerful in you. Hehe."

Normal POV

"Ok class. Let's have our practical exam in shooting. Shoot at least 10 of the 15 balls and you will get 100. We will start alphabetically…."

"Sasuke, we'd be on the last…" Naruto said to Sasuke happily.

"in reverse order."

Veins appeared on the temple of Naruto, even though he is very confident of his skills.

"Uzumaki and Uchiha, shoot the balls."

"Wooooh! It's the two of you after all! Get a little ride!" Sakura shouted joyfully.

Naruto slightly smirked at Sakura and then focused on his mentor.

"Sir, I've got a challenge for me. I won't shoot. If Sasuke doesn't get 100, just give me a failing mark."

"You sure with that, Naruto?"

"Yes Jiraiya-sensei. I trust Sasuke."

Sasuke POV

What the hell. He puts stress on me! Shit, I won't be able to get the 10 balls down the drain.

Naruto looked at me and smiled generously. I know deep in his cerulean eyes that he really trusts me.

Ok, I'm gonna shoot. I didn't think of the balls. I just thought of what the star player has taught me.

"Its okay Uchiha, you got 12 of the 15 balls. A hundred."

Yes. It's all thanks to Naruto.

"Naruto, thanks a lot. You saved my life."

"Nahh, you're welcome."

Naruto POV

Good thing he thanked me. He should be my boyfriend in exchange of that. Boys like him are just toys. Sasuke is a boy toy. But wait, why am I respecting Sasuke? Boy toys are not respected since they are just, well, toys… But why… do I treat… Sasuke as person… Why do … I respect... him?

"Naruto, thanks a lot. You saved my life."

"Nahh, you're welcome."

"I'm really indebted to you Naruto. See me at the library later, okay?"

What does Sasuke plan? Oh well, I think it's not that boyfriend thing anymore. Well, I'd rather go to his invitation…

Sasuke POV

Thanks Naruto. I should think of repaying him… I'm gonna think of it as soon as I change my clothes.

tsudzuku 

(1)- Ring less is a term in basketball, in which the shot was made and the ball didn't touch the net as it fell to the ground

(2)- Number 4 is the number usually given to the star players of the team. Just like in Slam Dunk, number 4 is worn by the best player in the team (e.g. Kenji Fujima of Shoyo)

(3)- Air ball is a term in basketball, in which the attempt failed and it didn't touch the ring

Yeah, those shots that Naruto made, especially the dunk, well it's really difficult to do. Even the likes of Kobe Bryant and LeBron James can't do them with ease.

Kindly send me reviews of the story. I'm gonna appreciate it, a lot!:D

Any opinions, suggestions? I'm very open to them.


End file.
